


Everyone is Extremely Obvious & YET

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: & YET, Established Relationshiip, I'm Pretty Sure This Was Supposed To Be A Oneshot, Jason is really bad at keeping secrets, Kids, M/M, Not Dead Jason, Robin Jason, Secret Relationship?, Stray!Tim au, The World Needs More Stray Tim Aus, clueless Bruce, kindof, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce Wayne wants to adopt a young Timothy Drake after his parents die in an unfortunate accident.Well, Jason's got a few things to say about that.____________Or, the one where Bruce is extremely clueless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardly shoves this monstrosity in your direction. ....Enjoy?  
> I swear, this was meant to be a one-shot, but I got kind of carried away... so ;)  
> For reference-  
> Ages;  
> Tim;14  
> Jason; 14  
> Dick; 18  
> Bruce; 45ish  
> *Tim has been Stray for four years, and Jason has been Robin for two. They've been dating for just over a year.

Bruce looked over the papers with a frown. The headlines sported large letters declaring the latest news. ‘ **Drake Family Torn Apart by Plane Crash**.’ It showed a picture of the parents, Jack and Janet Drake, and their son, Timothy. The article speculated about the boy, who was left orphaned. He felt a strange melancholy. It reminded him of his own parents. However, there was something about the boy he couldn’t shake.

“Alfred!” he called out. The English butler came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

“Yes, Master Bruce?” He placed the paper on the table, turning it so that he could read it.

“There’s something about this boy that I can’t seem to put my finger on,” he said, voicing his concerns, taking a sip of his coffee.

Alfred’s eyebrows rose. “Why, Master Bruce, he’s your godson.”

**Crash**. Both their heads snapped up to find Jason standing there, the plate previously in his hand now on the floor.

****

He dropped to his knees, hurriedly trying to pick up some of the broken porcelain. “Oh shi-I’m really sorry, Alfred, uh, I can clean it up in a sec just-”

****

Alfred cut him off. “Nonsense, Master Jason. I’ll have it cleaned up in a second. Fetch yourself a second plate, but remember to be a bit more careful next time.”

****

“Um of course Alfred!” he almost shouted, then quickly scurried into the kitchen. He and Alfred shared a look. At least Dick was going to be visiting later today. He might be able to get out whatever was bothering the boy.

****

He returned his attention to the paper in front of him. It disclosed that the child had no other relations, and if no others made themselves known, then chances were that he would have to enter the foster system until he could claim his hefty inheritance.

****

He mulled over it as Jason made his way around Alfred, who was sweeping the floor, murmuring an apology on his way over. As he sat down, Bruce noticed the slight blush on his cheeks, but decided to disregard it for now.

****

When he set the paper down he saw the boy’s eyes snap to the picture. “Do you know this boy, Jason?” He immediately flushed as he ducked his head, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

****

“I.. Yeah, maybe. We, um, we know each other from, uh ,school. Yeah, school. Right.” Bruce gave him an eyebrow raise. He merely stared back, as defiant and stubborn as the first time they met.

****

“School.”

****

“Yup.”

****

“You’re friends?”

****

The boy sputtered. Once he finished coughing he said nervously, “Uh yeah, why do you ask?”

****

He silently slid the paper across the table. The boy’s brow darkened as he took in the contents of the article. He was silent for several moments.

****

“Jason?” he asked gently.

****

He shook off his stupor. “Uh yeah. I… I need to make a call. I’ll be back in a second.” He shoved his chair back and all but shot up the stairs. He gave Alfred a concerned look. Jason always finished his food, and yet his plate was virtually untouched.

****

****

****

___________xxxxxxx___________

****

Jason closed the door of his room with a sigh, groping under his mattress to try and find the burner phone his boyfriend had given him. That had been way too close. He was still trying to process it all. He could only imagine how Tim must have been feeling.

****

He felt relieved when the phone was picked up on the first ring. A silky voice came out of it. “Hello?”

****

“Selina!” he almost shouted. “Is Tim there?”

****

There was a moment of silence. Then Tim’s tired voice came out. “Jason.” He sounded exhausted. “Hey.”

****

“Timmy, hey, how’re you holding up?”

****

He could almost hear him thinking on the other end of the line. “Honestly, Jay, I’m not entirely sure. I mean, I know they’re my parents and all, but I barely saw them once a month. Selina’s been more of a mother to me then Janet ever was.” There was a muffled sound which he took to assume that Selina had given him one of her awesome yet smothering hugs. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to emerge. When he did, Tim sounded years older.

****

“At the moment though, the thing that worries me is where I’m going to end up. I’m still too young to be left on my own, and I don’t have any relatives that could take me in. If worse comes to worse, Selina could take me in, but that would raise too many suspicions.”

****

He felt a sinking feeling. “Yeah, about that.”

****

“What?” Jason could almost see the frown coloring his perfect features.

****

“Well, you’re apparently Bruce’s godson.”

****

A crack sounded, which probably meant that Tim had dropped the phone. Well, he could hardly blame him, he had dropped his breakfast the first time he had heard it.

****

He waited till a soft hiss came over the speaker. “What the hell, Jason. When did you hear this.”

****

“This morning. When Bruce and Alfred were talking over the paper.”

****

“Shiiiiit.”

****

“I know.” A knocking came from the other side of the door, that the boy recognised to be Alfred’s. “Hold on a sec,” he whispered.

****

“Yeah Alfie?” he hollered.

****

“Master Jason, it’s getting high time for you to be getting to school.”

****

“Uh yeah, I’ll be there in a mo’.”

****

Once he was sure that he had left, he leaned into the phone again. “Hey, I have to get to school, but I promise I’ll call you when I get back.”

****

“You’d better.” Then the line was cut.

****

He quickly shoved the phone back underneath the mattress and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He felt bad about going to school when his boyfriend’s parents had just died, but they had appearances to keep. Besides, Tim had Selina with him. He was never more thankful for a certain cat.

****

He rushed down the stairs, pulling on his shoes and that horrible tie. He grabbed his lunch from Alfie, said a short goodbye to Bruce, who didn’t bring up what had happened earlier, which he was eternally grateful for, and ran out the door, adding much to Alfred’s amused look. He could handle that. Better amused than suspicious. He hopped into the car, watching the landscape change as he thought just _how _he was supposed to act normal today.__

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they call him the greatest detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, here's this super long, crappily edited chapter in compensation???Iguess??  
> Not so much Stray or Jaytim in this chapter, but we're getting there.  
> (BTW this is super rushed and i'm sorry)

Chapter 2;

 

Selina pushed the boy’s bangs off his forehead. He was visibly shaken after the phone call, and she had heard enough of it to know why. He pressed his face into her shoulder from where he was sitting in the straight-backed chair that the officer had given him.

“This… does complicate things, doesn’t it.” Tim simply continued to try to bury himself in her suit, giving her nothing more than a grunt in acknowledgment. She continued, “I mean, I can’t take you in legally if someone else is in your parent’s will.”

This time, she was given a reply, though still quite muffled. “Yeah. And that someone being fckin _Batman_.”

He moved his head off her shoulder, rubbing his red eyes. She’d found him crying when she’d swung into the police, trying to hide it. It reminded her strongly of the first time they had met, almost four years ago. She’d been leaping from rooftops, trying to evade a gang on her trail for stealing a ring. It hadn’t even been that pretty, but she’d already secured a buyer for it, which led her swinging from a rooftop, bullets pinging around her already slick catsuit, while also being assaulted by the thunderstorms that had been plaguing Gotham for the past few weeks. When she’d hid behind a dumpster to try and avoid the gun-toting maniac above her, she’d almost tripped over a little boy clutching his arm and a camera. The rest had been history.

“But, mama,” -the name still made her heart clench, and she let his puppy eyes sway her for a second before returning to the business at hand. Let no one say that Catwoman was not strong.

“Now Kitten, we’ll figure it out. We always have.” And, really, hadn’t they? _Still can’t believe that his parents actually thought I was his martial arts teacher._

“You’ll be alright, darling.”

“Promise?” That was one the first words that he had ever said to her after she promised to teach him how to fly.

“Always.”

He gave her a watery smile, which she returned with another hug. He certainly needed them. Sure, the boy’s parents were never really around, often making Selina want to walk up to them and say a few things that would probably make even the hardest vigilante on the streets cringe. But still, they were Tim’s parents. His whole family, that, in their own, twisted ways, still loved each other. _But he’s not alone_ , she reminded herself as she pressed the child closer to her, stroking his hair.

“Thanks, mama. Thank you so, so much.” He was crying again. She said nothing, continuing to hug her son, no matter who’s blood ran in their veins.

Suddenly, a rattle came from the broken doorknob(& in a police station, of all the places). She immediately launched herself up, tucking herself into the darkness of the shelves as the commissioner walked in. Tim looked startled for a moment, but then quickly pulled on a mask of polite shock. Really, she was proud.

She watched them exchange pleasantries, Tim keeping the aura of grief stable around him. Then the inevitable words came, the ones that caused him to immediately stiffen. “Son,” Gordon said, as if this wasn’t the boy thief that caused him at least forty percent of his headaches(the other eighty percent being the batfam), “there’s someone here to see you.”

"May I inquire as to who it is?” he asked, the slightest tremble in his voice.

The answer came in the same gruff tone. “Your godfather. He’s here to pick you up. You’ll be staying with him right now.”

The Kitten consented with a small nod, picking up his bag and following the man out of the room, shooting her one last look before closing the door behind him. She wished she could be there for him, but she feared that this game of cat and mouse would soon end, and there was nothing she could do to stop the ball from rolling any longer.

___xxx___

 

Tim shouldered his pack as he walked behind the commissioner under the flickering fluorescent lights of the police station, as the man led him to where his godfather was apparently waiting for them. _Holy shit_ , the inner fanboy in him thought. I can’t believe that Batman is actually my _godfather. As in the man that chases me around Gotham in the middle of the night. As in the man who’s youngest son I am currently dating._

That thought made him skid to a halt. Well, internally at least. He reflected on his phone call with his boyfriend earlier that day. He had seemed pretty freaked out. Not saying that he didn’t have reason to, after all, he had dropped the phone as Jason’s concerned voice filtered through the line.

He pretended to stumble as he rounded the corner, causing the Commissioner to grip his elbow as he tried not to roll his eyes. Of course, that feeling was gone the second he saw the moment standing in the middle of the room. Sure, the Brucie persona was on as he flirted with the receptionist, but through his training, Tim could detect the steel of Batman through it all, despite his easy smile.

The man turned as they walked in the room, Tim depicting a rather convincing portrayal of shyness, ducking behind the commissioner. He strode over to them, hands clasped in the front. 

“Gordon.”

“Wayne.”

As the two men exchanged greetings, he started to study the man before him. After all, he did not see Bruce Wayne face-to-face often. And when you removed the cowl, well, the difference kind of threw him off. He had steel-like blue eyes, with artfully mussed hair carefully arranged over his brow. His lips were upturned in an easy smile, so different from the scowl coloring the mantle of the Bat.

Halfway through his observation, the man who he was so carefully scrutinizing turned his attention from the officer to him. When their eyes locked he startled, mentally kicking himself. He quickly shoved his hand out, hoping to make up from his previous blunder. The man took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Timothy, was it?” As if he hadn’t spent the last half an hour looking at files of him.

“Y-yes sir-um Mr. Wayne sir.” Maybe he shouldn’t be playing it this hard, but the look on the man’s face was worth it.

“Oh please, Timothy, call me Bruce.”

“Well then, I must request you to call me Tim. Only my mother calls- called me Timothy.” The sentence makes his chest hurt as if there’s something heavy on it.

Mr. Wayne- no, _Bruce_ , he had to remember that, seemed to realize that he had struck a nerve. “Oh, I’m so sorry Tim. I understand how you must be feeling, really. How about I take you home, you can clean up, and then we can talk, huh?”

“Home?”

Bruce looked confused for a second, before resuming his expression of polite pity, placing his hand on his shoulder as he led the way to the glass doors that he had been ushered through just a few hours ago. 

“Wayne Manor, of course. Surely Commissioner Gordon told you? Your parents put me as your guardian lest anything might befall them. It was written in their will that while you are the sole heir of their fortune, they wish me to take care of you till you are of age.”

They were getting into a car now, a sleek black model with the Wayne emblem on the hood. “They did not disclose this information to me.” 

Bruce merely quirked his eyebrow as he started the car up. “No, I didn’t think so. But, I’m sure you will like it at the manor. Alfred will be most pleased to have you.”

Of course, Stray knew Pennyworth from all that Robin gushed about him, but Timothy Drake did not, so he asked, “Alfred?”

“Ah, of course, he is our butler, but he’s more part of the family than anything.”

“I see.” He wiped his palms on the expensive leather seats, hoping that Bruce wouldn’t notice. 

“And Jason is most excited to see you.”

He froze. _Well, shit. Time to evade._ “Jason? I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to recall the name.”

Bruce frowned. “He said that he knew you. From school, I mean.”

_Why _. “From school? Oh. Ohhh. Yes, yes, we know each other.” He swallowed, this close to collapsing under the man’s unimpressed gaze.__

__“Hmm. Well, he’ll be home from school in a few hours, until then, I’m sure you can get some rest.” He gave a silent nod, allowing the rest of the ride to pass in silence as he stared out of the window. He shut his eyes as he passed his house, knowing that Bruce was watching. Really, the place wasn’t that sentimental to him, as he had spent every bit of his free time at Selina’s apartment. But Bruce didn’t need to know that._ _

__When they finally pulled up at the door of the mansion, an elderly man, who Tim assumed to be Alfred, stepped out._ _

__“Master Bruce. And this must be Master Timothy,” he greeted them warmly. After some protests, he took his bag, disappearing into the house to who knows where, as Bruce steered him into a huge kitchen._ _

__Mr. Pennyworth walked back in just as he was sitting down on the big table. He set down a warm glass filled with chocolate milk, which he gladly accepted._ _

__“Thank you Mr. Pennyworth.”_ _

__Bruce coughed into his own drink._ _

__“Please, call me Alfred,” the butler said, as Tim’s cheeks tinted pink._ _

__“Ah, of course.”_ _

__The man nodded, before continuing. “Master Bruce has, of course, informed me of the circumstances. I have readied a room for you, but more permanent accommodations are still being prepared.”_ _

__“I-” He cut him off._ _

__“Once you’re finished, I can show you to your room. Perhaps you can catch a few hours of sleep before Master Dick arrives. After all, it is still very early.”_ _

__Tim dropped the cup. He made a valiant attempt to save it, but it still met its end on the pristine marble floor. “Oh, shi-I’m really sorry, Alfred. I didn’t mea-”_ _

__“It’s perfectly alright, Master Timothy. I guess I’ll just have to break out the broom once again.” He quickly left the room as Tim tried to avoid eye contact with the man seated across from him. He, apparently, was having none of it._ _

__“You’ve met Dick, haven’t you Tim?”_ _

__“I, uh, yes, I have,” he answered. Was he blushing again? Probably. And he was pretty sure Bruce hadn’t forgotten their introduction either. And not the one where he was dressed in a leather catsuit. It had taken weeks to get all the dye out of his clothes. His mother had been furious. The thought sobered him. He did really miss her. She wasn’t around much, but he still remembered her proud smile when he debated with her on topics high above his age level, his father ruffling his hair with a chuckle when he showed him his report card._ _

__He was broken away from his thoughts when Alfred shook his shoulder. He realized he had dozed off on the table. He really must have been tired. Bruce had already left, probably for work._ _

__He let the butler lead him up the stairs, passing a room with multiple posters tacked up. He wondered if it was Jason’s. Sooner than he had expected, they entered a room that was simply furnished with a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a closet. There was a door on the left, which he assumed to be the bathroom. He made note of his bag in the corner of the room as he said his goodnights to Alfred, then slumping against the bed, sliding towards the floor. His eyes strayed(haha) to the clock on top of the dresser. 8:43 a.m. He sighed, closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day._ _

_______xxx_____ _

__

__Dick rolled up the driveway, parking his bike next to the car. Pulling off his helmet, he opened the door, walking into the house. He had gotten Bruce’s text, and the proof of it lay in the boy currently sitting on the kitchen table. Alfred motioned him in, then called out;_ _

__“Master Timothy, it appears that we have an arrival.” The kid shot up so fast you’d think someone had lit a fire beneath him. Dick disguised his chuckle as a cough as he took in the boy’s disgruntled look, grabbing a juice bottle from the fridge._ _

__“Mr. Grayson.” He almost spits out his juice._ _

__“I told you to call me Dick, kid.” Timothy immediately bristled, just like the first time they had met._ _

__“I apologize.. Dick. But please, refrain from calling me kid. My name is Tim.”_ _

__“I know.” He smirked at the affronted look on the boy’s face._ _

__“Then wh-” He cut himself off. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Dick.”_ _

__He snorted. “Yeah, sure. Just as much of a _pleasure_ as it was last time?”_ _

__The kid’s cheeks flushed. _Score_. He decided to let up a little bit, though. After all, there was a reason he was there._ _

__He walked up to the kid, ruffling his neatly combed black hair, sitting down next to him. He then proceeded to drink the juice from the carton (LiKe A hEaThen)like he was doing shots. The kid continued to look disgusted, probably trying to unstick an unpleasant memory. Hey, it wasn’t his fault the flamingos were wrongly stationed._ _

__“So,” he asked, his voice lower and more serious. “How are you holding up.” Tim looked surprised for a moment, before grief twisted through it._ _

__“I don’t- I don’t really know. I mean I know they were my parents and everything, and I do miss them, but really, Selina was more of a mother to me than Janet ever was.” His voice was earnest, pleading, guilty._ _

__He gave him a soft smile. “I know, Timmy Kitty,” he internally laughed at his expression at the nickname he had given him. “If you need anything, you know who to go to.”_ _

__The boy nodded, leaning against his shoulder with a sigh, rumpling the blue sweater he had on. He pitied those who had Alfred’s Eyebrow™ in their near future. He quickly supplied a hug, which he was adamant in claiming that the boy severely lacked in. “So… what are you going to do about, well.”_ _

__He felt him stiffen and pull away. Tim looked up at him from underneath long black lashes, perfectly portraying innocent child. “Oh, stop doing that. You know what I’m talking about.”_ _

__

__His perfect mask all but collapsed. “I don’t really know Dickie. I don’t see this playing out in any way I really want it to. There’s no way he’s not going to figure out my identity, and inadvertently my _relationship._ ”_ _

__He cringed. This was some opera level drama up in here. “Maybe it would be for the best. At least then he won’t adopt you.”_ _

__He could pinpoint the exact moment those words registered in Tim’s mind. “What?” he hissed, his voice dangerously close to the one he spent chasing on Gotham’s rooftops._ _

__Dick just shrugged, taking another swig of his juice. “Well, I mean you’ve got the whole blue-eyes black-hair package. What else do you need.”_ _

__Tim snarled. “Dick, this is serious. If he adopts me then Jason and I will be… we’ll be-”_ _

__He was spared from having to say the b-word but the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. Tim immediately stood up, his face pale(which wasn’t saying much, but still). Dick stood and walked to the hall, Tim hiding behind him. Catching sight of him, Jason called out, “Hey Dickhead, I thought that you were coming la-…..” He trailed off, eyes locked on the person behind him._ _

__“Hey, Jaybird”_ _

_____xxx___  
Jason hurried through his classes, his Lit teacher stopping him to ask if there was anything wrong. Even the librarian was on his case, asking him if he wanted to go to the nurse when he scarfed down his lunch in two minutes flat and left before even asking about the new arrivals. _ _

__As he jumped into the car(finally!), he tapped his foot impatiently against the expensive seats, wondering how long it would be before he could see his kitten again. As soon as the car skidded to a halt, he almost flew out, running to the front door and slamming it behind him._ _

__He dropped his bag by the door, as his older brother appeared in the hallway behind him. He called out, turning around, “Hey Dickhead, I thought that you were coming la-…..” He trailed off, eyes locked on the boy behind him._ _

__“Hey, Jaybird”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to personally apologize to Alfred's dishware.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos & comments, they're really appreciated.  
> My updating schedule's still pretty........hehe. I'm going to be trying to update at least once a week, so

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, I absolutely love Stray Tim au's  
> Feel free to critique and point out any mistakes!


End file.
